


FRIENDS sm AU

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, there is a plot but you’ll have to read the sm au to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: This is for the people reading my social media au on twitter
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Kudos: 17





	FRIENDS sm AU

**12th March - 9:15pm**

Castiel groaned as Dean pulled away from the kiss slightly and went to kiss Castiel’s neck.

“You. Are. So. Perfect..” Dean stated between kisses, to which Castiel shook his head slightly.

“Says you..” Castiel trailed off as Dean snuck his hands underneath Castiel’s shirt.

“Yes says me, you don’t realise how attractive you are, I was drawn to you the first time I met you, you with your big blue eyes and your deep voice that would do things too me.” Dean explained, moving back slightly so he could look Castiel in the eyes.

“I mean, I alway thought you were a good looking man, I was comfortable enough in my sexuality to admit that... turns out I was just gay.” Castiel said with a shrug and Dean chuckled. “We’ve only kissed but wow that has felt so much better than any woman I’ve ever kissed.”

“The nights only getting started, Castiel. Lie down, and trust me...” Dean trailed off, raising Castiel’s shirt up a little, as Castiel moved to a laying down position. 

“I trust you Dean, I always have and I always will.” Castiel said and Dean grinned before placing a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips 

“The same for me. Always.” Dean said after and started pressing light kisses all over Castiel’s stomach. Castiel ran his fingers through Deans hair, smiling at the feeling.

“Wow, we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff and you’re already pulling my hair. I knew I was good but not that good.” Dean then said with a smirk.

“Just shut up.” Castiel said with a chuckle as Dean went to go pull the shirt off completely. 

“Make me.” Dean teased, raising his eyebrow and Castiel growled before swapping their positions, before undoing the buttons on Deans shirt.

“Don’t tease me Dean.” Castiel spat out before placing kisses all over Deans chest and sucking slightly on each of Deans nipples, earning all kinds of noises from the other man.

“God Damn-it Cas, are you sure you’ve  never  done anything with another man?” Dean asked, as Castiel trailed his kisses further down.

“I’m sure, I’m just doing stuff that I generally tended to like, I might have never been with another man like this, but I’m not some blushing virgin.” Castiel answered, playing with Deans belt buckle before Dean reached down and stopped him.

“I know that Cas. Hey, are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked and Castiel gave him a look and motioned to a very obvious bulge in his pants. “No I  know  you want to, I can  feel  it. I mean, do you want to really? Cas, once we do this, there’s no going back. We can’t undo it. It will change everything. I’m just making sure  you want that.”  Dean explained.

“Dean, I appreciate the concern, honestly. But yes, I’m certain. Dean, I want you. I know this will change our entire friendship, how we see each other, our lives hopefully if we decide this is long-term. How our friends see us. I’m ready for it, if you are.” Castiel answered and Dean smiled widely.

“Of course I am, but let’s not tell everyone yet. Having you to myself seems quite nice before everyone knows and takes over. Besides secrets are always fun.” Dean said grinning. “Besides it’s important to figure out what this,” he added motioning between them, “is before we tell everyone else.” 

“I agree, let’s have some fun. Speaking off can I, um, can we have sex now?” Castiel asked and Dean laughed pulling Castiel close and pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

“Is what you’re trying to say is that you want to be on top? I was going to suggest that anyway for your first time with a man...” Dean trailed off, undoing Castiel’s pants button and pushing them down ever so slightly, reaching round and sliding his one of his hands underneath the pants to grab Castiel’s ass, earning a groan.

“See, Cas, bottoming is great but when it’s your first time it can be a little... uncomfortable for a while. To make it better for you, there needs to be lots of lube and unfortunately, I only have a small packet. But that’s okay, I can take it.” Dean explained, reaching unto the coffee table draw and pulling out the packet of lube and a condom, earning a look off Castiel.

“What? You never know where you might need these.” Dean said with a slight laugh to his tone. “But anyway, when you bottom Cas? I’m going to make it so special for you, you’ll won’t know what hit you.”

“Dean...” Castiel trailed off. “Less talking more doing.” Castiel groaned and Dean smirked.

“Patience. Patience.” Dean simply said, pushing Castiel’s trousers and underwear down. “Oh yeah...” Dean trailed off  looking  at Castiel.

“Like what you see?” Castiel said with a smirk and Dean rolled his eyes & smacked Castiel’s arm playfully.

“Now who needs to talk less.” Dean answered, as Castiel undid Dean’s belt buckle and pants button.

“Still you.” Castiel said with a slight shrug as he slowly pulled down Dean’s jeans and underwear.

“Mhm, I’m not to sure.” Dean said, teasing and Castiel laughed. 

“Well here we are, we’ve seen each naked, it’s safe to say our friendship is officially ruined.” Castiel said and then it was Dean’s turn to laugh.

“Are you for real?” Dean asked and Castiel shrugged.

“You’re the one that put the idea in my head, with your ‘are you sure you want to do this?’ crap.” Castiel answered.

“Castiel, just shut up and fuck me already.” Dean said, throwing the packet of lube at him. 

“Your wish is my command.” Castiel said grinning as he tore open the packet of lube and dipped one of his fingers in it. Dean smiled slightly as he placed his feet on the couch and opened his legs. 

Castiel paused for a second, seemingly having lost all confidence and Dean reached up and rubbed his arm.

“Hey. Lost you for a second there. It’s okay, I can talk you through it if you want...” Dean trailed off, speaking softly, too which Castiel nodded. “Okay, first you want circle your finger around my hole before pushing it gently in. Usually I’m okay with two to begin with but I want to talk you through every step. It’s not much different to doing this with a woman though.” Dean instructed and Castiel took a deep breath before following Dean’s instructions, slowly thrusting the finger, earning a deep groan.

“Good?” Castiel asked, gaining some confidence back.

“Yeah.” Dean whimpered out. “Right Cas, I’m ready for another.” Dean instructed, and Castiel pulled the finger out, dipping a second finger in the lube and following the same instructions as before. “Yeah that’s it Cas...” Dean trailed off, moving his hips slightly to Castiel’s finger movements.

“Ah, no! no doing that.” Castiel demanded placing his other hand on Dean’s hips, having gained all confidence back. 

“Ooo, you’re bossy in bed? I like that.” Dean said, grinning. “If you really want a reaction, tilt your finger tips up towards my stomach.” Dean challenged. Castiel smirked slightly and followed suit, nudging that bundle of nerves that made Dean practically jump off the couch, a bead of precum sliding down his cock.

“Your prostrate I assume?” Castiel asked, almost innocently.

“You don’t get to do that.” Dean groaned out. “Act all innocent with your fingers in my ass. Cas, believe me here, I’m ready get your cock in my ass.” He then added.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked, pausing slightly. 

“Yes. Just do it!” Dean demanded and Castiel pulled his fingers out, smothering his cock in any excess lube from his fingers.

“You’re a bossy bottom, aren’t you?” Castiel asked and Dean chuckled. 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Dean responded as Castiel put some more lube on his cock from the packet of lube and lining up with Dean’s hole. “I’m guessing you know how to do this part but, just to clarify, push in slowly and all the way in.” He then added and Castiel did as much.

“Oh yeah, this I know how to do.” Castiel said as he pushed all the way in, earning a deep moan from Dean. Once he was all the way in, he gave Dean a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust.

After several minutes of a chorus of moans from both men, stolen kisses, bites, hickeys in places that only they’d see, Dean swapping positions so he was riding Castiel... Castiel erupted inside of Dean, coating Dean’s walks, moaning Dean’s name.

“C-Cas, I’m so close, touch me...” Dean moaned out, Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and started to pump it fast as they both began to slow down, loosing stamina. After a minute, Dean came all over both of them and collapsed on Castiel’s lap, head on Castiel’s shoulder breathing heavily, feeling Castiel soften inside of him before slipping out.

“T-that was...” Castiel said between breaths. 

“Yeah.” Dean clarified, playing with the hair on the back of Castiel’s neck, even though it’s wet with sweat.

“Dean. We forgot the condom.” Castiel said, noticing the unopened packet.

“Mhm. It’s fine, I’m clean. I can’t get pregnant.” Dean said, leaning back so he could look at Castiel’s face. 

“Me too.” Castiel responded and Dean smiled wide, placing another kiss on Castiel’s lips. 

“Give me a small while, and I’ll be ready for round 2.” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows and Castiel laughed.

“Sure. Can we move off the couch though?” Castiel asked and Dean chuckled. 

“Sure, come on.” Dean said, slowly pulling himself off Castiel’s lap, and standing up, holding his hand out for Castiel. Castiel smiled wide as he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled himself up, letting himself be led to Dean’s bedroom. They both got into the bed, with Dean being the little spoon, both falling asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this, and you haven’t read it come take a look on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/TancredisRose)


End file.
